


Eat with Me

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't understand why Dean continues to eat after his body no longer needs it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat with Me

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen the finale yet, so this was thrown together based on spoilers I got from tumblr and I couldn't get the idea out of my head. Hope you like!

"Cas, man, you gotta try a bite of this burger!"

Deal leaned across the table of the small diner they were situated in. Cas wanted to continue on to their next destination but Dean insisted on visiting a diner and having some down time. Forty-eight straight hours on a case was making him fidgety.

"I don't eat," Cas said politely. Nevermind that a cup of coffee was centimeters from his lips, nevermind that he poured the creamer in tantalizingly slow and mixed it around in the cup like it was some great treat. "For that matter, neither do you."

"Who cares if I don't need it? Food is good!"

Dean took another bite, chewed, and no, it wasn't the same. It didn't taste the same on his tongue, didn't feel as lumpy and greasy as it usually did, went down too easy for someone who barely chewed. It sat in his stomach, a heavy, unnecessary weight that only vanished when he willed his body to digest. Maybe if he ate enough he'd be stuck in the bathroom later but he doubted it. The burger was gone in a flash and Dean was ordering another one - make that two - from their pretty blonde waitress.

"Three burgers? Dean, are you feeling alright? Has your hunger emerged?" The worry was clear in Cas' blue eyes, though his features hardly changed; as a human Dean had difficulty detecting change in his features, but his eyes picked them out easily now.

"I'm fine." Maybe the words came out a little forced but their waitress was settling a plate of burgers in front of him and he dug in, feeling the strange way food behaved for a demon.

"Dean..."

Castiel was also getting better at noticing the changes in Dean's features and how they resonated with his emotions. And he started to get a familiar feeling, like he'd been here once himself.

Cas set his coffee down too fast, spilling a few drops on his trenchcoat. As he wiped the moisture off the coat his eyes widened and slowly moved between Dean and his plate of burgers.

And he got it. Those burgers were Dean's trenchcoat, his link to what he once was, what made him feel normal. He knew what it was like to grasp for any little thing that made one feel connected to the person they once were, and he ached in ways he'd never experienced until he met the Winchesters. A need to take the pain onto himself filled him, but he couldn't fix this one.

"Eat with me?" Dean pushed the plate toward Cas, and how could the angel refuse?

Castiel took the burger in one hand while the other reached across the table and rested on Dean's arm. Instead of pulling away Dean leaned in to the touch and smiled a broken smile. Cas gave him his best in return, passed his coffee to Dean, and the odd couple ate in silence.


End file.
